New beginnings second chances
by BangBangAllSwagg
Summary: She was alone and scared and had nobody but Meredith and Derek and the rest of the crew at Mercy hospital came along and took her in will she be able to overcome her past demons or will they take her over ? Pezberry relationship
1. Chapter 1

It was about 10 at night when they wheeled her in. She was alone and bleeding with broken ribs, a broken wrist, abrasions, bruises, lacerations, and internal bleeding. She was scared. She was crying and half conscious. She flinched when anyone would touch her. She coded twice on the table. When her named was called in the waiting room nobody was there to see about her behalf. When she woke up she was alone too and it broke Meredith Grey's heart that someone would do that to a little and scared girl like that. She didn't know why she was so attached to this girl when she didn't even know her name or anything about her but she knew that she was going to help her. But first she was going to find out what happened. So after talking to her about smaller things for two weeks and bringing her husband in sometimes to chat with the girl and get her comfortable with them she walked into the room to talk to her and find out what had happened to her.

"Sweet heart… can you tell me your full name?"

The girl stared at her cautiously for a minute studying her before nodding her head.

"Rachel."

"Do you have a last name Rachel?"

Again she nodded.

"Berry. My name is Rachel Berry." She said quietly looking at Meredith but not at her face.

"How old are you Rachel?"

"16…"

Rachel… Where is your mother or father?"

As soon as the word father came out of Meredith's mouth Rachel began to freak out and cry. She was hyperventilating and begging Meredith not to send her back there. The fear was evident in her eyes. Meredith paged her husband and told the nurse to call social services. She walked over to the bed and grabbed Rachel's hands she began to coax Rachel and relax her so that they wouldn't have to use a sedative.

"Rachel it's okay. No one is going to hurt you okay?"

Rachel leaned into Meredith's touch and relaxed shaking slightly. Meredith rubbed the girls back until she calmed down.

"Sorry..." Rachel said quietly looking down and playing with her sheets.

"Rachel I'm going to ask you a question but you have to promise to be honest with me okay?"

Rachel took a deep breath then nodded. She found that she liked Meredith Grey so she nodded her head in hopes that she wasn't wrong for trusting someone else once again. Someone that was just going to crush her even more.

"Did one of your parents do this to you?"

Rachel looked up and bit her quivering lip. Tears started to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath even though it hurt her ribs but it helped her relax.

"I… I can't say… He said he would kill me if I told anybody and I believe him."

"Rachel nobody is going to kill you. There are people who can help you but you have to tell me who did this so we can protect you."

"But that's the thing I trust you but I do not trust other people because anyone I have ever trusted has hurt me in some way and I don't want that anymore. Maybe it would be better if he had killed me."

"Look at me Rachel… I know that life is hard for you because I can see it in your eyes but these things happen because you can handle them. But you have to let us help you."

Rachel contemplated it for a minute then nodded her head slowly.

"I was adopted when I was younger by two gay men. My mother didn't want me and abandoned me when I was 3. Things were great. I had a great childhood with them it wasn't always this bad. But about 6 months ago I got really sick at school and my father Harem was rushing to pick me up from school. There was an accident and he died. My other father Leroy started drinking and began blaming me so he hit me. Last night I got home late and I didn't have enough time to make his dinner like I was supposed to and he got upset. Then he hit me but I begged him to stop and that made him even more upset so he started to kick me and threw me into the wall and he yelled at me and told me it was my fault that he died but I told him I didn't do it on purpose and then he lost it and threw me around more and kicked me and tried to choke me then finally when he was done he threw my down the steps outside and told me never to come back. I tried to get away but it hurt to stand up so I crawled away and I guess I got somewhere because I woke up here."

Meredith's heart broke for the girl. She handed Rachel a tissue and ruffled her hair. She discretely wiped her own eyes.

"Rachel I promise I'm going to try to help you okay?"

Rachel nodded and gave Meredith a genuine smile.

"I'm kind of hungry. Can I go to the cafeteria or something?"

Meredith nodded and laughed when she heard Rachel's stomach grumble. She helped Rachel stand up and see if she was okay to walk or if she wanted a wheel chair. She was in slight pain but Rachel sucked it up and held on to Meredith's arm.

"Come on it's my lunch anyway."

Walking into the cafeteria Rachel hid behind Meredith slightly as she took in her surroundings. She didn't want to make anyone angry so she avoided eye contact with everyone. She grabbed some soup and some crackers and followed Meredith to a table. She sat down and looked around when she noticed everyone but Meredith was staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable so she looked down and lowered herself into her chair. Rachel tugged Meredith's sleeve and whispered quietly.

"Is this okay? I could go sit by myself."

"It's fine Rachel." Meredith said as she glared at everyone and they went back to eating and talking about the case until they decided to talk to Rachel. After Rachel ate about half her soup and a few crackers she tugged Meredith's sleeve and told her she was going to go back to her room. She waved bye and wondered out of the cafeteria happy to get away from the awkward table. She decided that she wasn't quite ready to go back to her room and wondered into the ped's section play room. A little girl ran up to her and hugged her leg. She was probably around 4 or 5.

"Hi." The little girl said smiling up at Rachel with her two front teeth missing. Rachel smiled back at her and ruffled her hair.

"Hi, my names Rachel what's yours?"

"Lea!"

"Well Lea do you and your friends like music?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously as she took Rachel's hand and dragged her more into the room. Rachel spotted a guitar in the end of the room and grabbed it. She sat down as Lea and a few other little kids sat down in front of her. Then she started to sing to the cancer patient kids strumming her guitar as they bobbed their heads.

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

She laughed as some of them started to sing along and dance. She tapped Lea's nose as she sung the last few words in the song. The kids started to clap when she heard a clap from the back of the room. She jumped up and waved bye to the kids and walked up to the doctor in the door.

"Sorry they looked bored and the little girl Lea she hugged my leg and she said she liked music so I saw the guitar on the wall and I thought it was oka-. " She started rambling to Arizona laughed and cut her off.

"Relax Rachel right? I'm Dr. Robbins but you can call me Arizona since you and Meredith are so cool. She's been looking for you. Why don't I walk you back to your room okay?" Arizona said while putting her hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel nodded and took her hand. But when they arrived at the room Rachel's grip on Arizona's hand tightened. Two police men and what she assumed was a social service worker were in her room with Meredith waiting for her. She started to back away from the room when Arizona stopped her gently.

"Hey, relax its okay."

Rachel shook her head. She did not want to go in there and have to explain what happened again. It was bad enough the first time.

"I don't want to go in there…"

"Look I promise that everything is going to be okay. And if you get scared just hold Meredith's hand okay?" Rachel nodded, took a shaky breathe and walked into her room taking a seat on her hospital bed.

"Rachel my name is Anna I'm a social worker."

"So, your here to find out about my dad then?" She said quietly looking at her hands.

"Smart girl. Yes that is correct can you tell us what happened?"

Rachel looked up at Meredith to see if it was okay. Meredith nodded her head and Rachel shared her story while the police took noted in a pad.

"What's going to happen to me? I don't want to go back with him."

"Well Rachel after you get cleared here we will see if we can find you a home but we'll have to put you in a group home first."

Rachel sighed and nodded her head. She didn't want to have to go to a group home. She knew that nobody was going to take her in and adopt her.

"Are we done I'm a little tired." The social worker frowned and nodded at the girl. She motioned for Meredith to follow her outside.

"She trusts you." The social worker told her. Meredith turned to look into Rachel's room. She didn't want them to put her in foster care or a group home. Especially after what happened in her life. It was going to help her or make her any better. So Meredith did something irrational.

"Can I take her? My husband and I?"

"Are you sure this is something you want to do because she's in a fragile state and she doesn't need to be bounced from home to home. She likes you and she trusts you so I think this would be good for her and you but I want to know that you're serious about this." Anna said

"I'm positive." Meredith said as she nodded her head. Anna smiled at her.

"Good then I'll get the paperwork drawn up and see what I can do."

Meredith grinned and then went off to find her husband and tell him.

"Derek I need to talk to you now."

"Okay." Derek said as he took his wife into his office.

"What if I told you that we were adopting a 15 year old girl named Rachel?"

"You mean Rachel, the girl who came in a week ago who we've have been hanging out with?"

"Yes."

"I like Rachel I really do but are you sure Meredith that this is what you want? The girl is not only physically damaged but emotionally damaged."

"I'm positive Derek I want to keep her."

"Okay, let's do it!"

Meredith grinned and gave her husband a hug then went to go talk to Rachel about it. But when she got to the room Rachel crying something she hated to see.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

She quickly shot up and wiped her face before turning to talk to Meredith. She cleared her throat.

"I'm fine sorry."

"Rachel I wanted to talk to you about something okay?"

Rachel nodded and waited for Meredith to continue.

"How would you feel if Derek and I were to take you in and adopt you?"

"You mean it?"

"I do."

Rachel gave Meredith a big smile then hugged her. She realized what she and retracted herself from Meredith.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Meredith said as she ruffled her hair. The she got up and told Rachel she would be back. She was going to go on her rounds.

An hour later Christina spotted Meredith smiling while walking down the hall.

"Okay what is up you have been smiling around here all day. I'm your person so tell me what's up?"

"I'm keeping her."

"Keeping who?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel who?"

"Christina the girl you all stared at all through lunch. You know which Rachel I have been talking about her for the past week and a half at lunch."

"Are you serious Mer? Are you sure you can handle a teenager? A teenager who's as emotionally damaged as Rachel?"

"I'm sure Christina. This girl she needs a person and I want to be that for her. I want her and I'm sure I can handle this."

"In that case congrats Mer you got a teenager and you skipped the whole dirty diaper, screaming, annoying stage of baby." Christina said laughing. Meredith shook her head and laughed with Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by of Rachel getting closer to her new parents and healing. She also got to know Meredith's hospital family and she had to admit she liked them. She was slowly getting used to being around all these people without flinching or staring at the floor instead of their eyes like she was trained to do with her father. She was happy to finally be cleared go home and be placed in Meredith and Derek's care. She was also happy to have Lexie. She found it very easy to talk to Lexie and to confide in Lexie.

Rachel was happy but questioned it and still had her guard up. Everybody was off their shift at the hospital and Rachel was going to go to her new home for the first time. After Derek opened the front door she walked in slowly and took in her surroundings. It was nothing like her home with her father which is something she was grateful for because it was one less nightmare to add to her list.

"I'll show you around Rachel." Meredith said holding out her hand for Rachel. She gave Meredith a small smile and took her hand. She was a little nervous after all this was a whole new family and she was trying to be as open and as little doubtful as she could be. She still couldn't believe these people could love her as they have because she was not used to it. Her father had drilled so much hate and doubt and loathing into her mind and soul that it physically hurt sometimes for her to breathe.

Meredith led Rachel around the first floor showing her the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Then she led her upstairs to show her everyone's rooms and the second bathroom before she stopped at Rachel's room. Rachel's jaw literally could have hit the floor. She was shocked she had a king sized bed, a closet full of clothes, a laptop, and an acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Is all this for me?" She asked wide eyed as she walked around her room in shock.

"I hope you don't mind Arizona told me you could play so I gave you my old guitar."

"This is amazing Meredith. Thank you so much." Rachel gave Meredith a hug and thanked her over and over once again.

"It's okay Rachel you don't have to thank me. I wanted to. I'm going to go order some pizza for dinner while you get settled up here okay?"

Rachel nodded and sat on her bed when Meredith left just taking everything in. Nobody was ever this nice to her and frankly she was surprised anyone would want to be this nice to her. She walked over to her corner and grabbed the guitar and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and started to sing

"When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly.

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

she dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La la la La  
La la la

So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

She was so focused on her singing that she didn't realize Lexie standing in her door way watching her that when she did notice her she jumped.

"I'm sorry was I too loud?"

Lexie giggled and shook her head no.

"No but you sounded amazing. You're very talented." Rachel smiled and shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm not but thanks."

"Dinner's here and everybody's downstairs." Lexie told her while helping her up and grabbing her hand. Before they made it downstairs Lexie turned around.

"They think you're pretty talented too by the way." She said and gave Rachel's nose a little tap and continued walking down stairs. Rachel blushed before hurrying downstairs. Everybody was downstairs and said hello to Rachel. She gave them polite smiles and waves but ends up sticking close to Arizona and Callie when everybody sat down to eat.

"We heard you singing when we came in your really good." Callie told her giving her a smile.

"Thanks it's just a hobby I picked up when I got sad or bored at my old home."

"How many other instruments do you play?"

"Not many just umm… drums, piano, bass, cello, viol…lin." Rachel said violin slowly as she realized everyone was gapping at her.

"I spent a lot of time in the music room at my old school…."

"Wow okay…" Derek said

"Do you speak any different languages?"

"Yeah Spanish."

"Está usted de algo?"

"Sí, yo soy fluido en la lengua de mi madre biológica me enseñó."

"Mi gusta." Cali said as Rachel grinned at her and Arizona shook her head.

"That is very cool of you Ducky." Lexie said.

"Anything else we should know about you Rachel?"

"Uh I don't eat meat and I'm a lesbian." Everybody either laughed coughed and nearly spit out there drink or high fived Rachel.

"Well at least I know in the future I won't have to shoot any boys." Derek said as everyone cracked up.

"Ah another lesbian in the family." Arizona said giving Rachel a fist bump.

The rest of the night was rather eventful. Rachel found it that she was comfortable with these people after 3 weeks of being around them in the hospital. They seemed like legit people but she still had her doubts. She still didn't trust easily but she would try. She was just afraid to get hurt. It scared her and she wasn't prepared to have her heart crushed again so she vowed to keep her emotions and thoughts under lock and key. After saying goodbye and helping to clean up even though Meredith told her she didn't have to she headed upstairs to get some sleep. She threw on some comfortable clothes that she found in her drawer and climbed into her bed. She hit the lights and kept her iPod close just in case she had another nightmare. The music would always soothe her.

In the middle of the night Rachel shot up in her bed, eyes wide open, and looked around to make sure she wasn't back with him and that this all hadn't been a sick dream she had. When she was sure she wasn't back in her own home she picked up her iPod and checked the time. She sighed when she saw it was 2 o'clock in the morning. She knew she was never going to fall back to sleep so she grabbed her iPod put one bud in her ear and went down stairs as she started to hum cold shoulder by Adele. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She sat on the stool and began to sing to herself quietly.

Upstairs Lexie heard a noise as she was leaving the bathroom and went to check it out. She climbed down the quietly and heard Rachel singing.

"What is she doing up this late?" Lexie thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ducky? What are you doing up?"

Rachel jumped and looked up slightly scared. Lexie noticed her jump slightly and flinch.

"Hey you okay? Why are you up?" Lexie asked leaning over the counter to talk to Rachel.

"I… I had a night terror and I couldn't go back to sleep. S-so I came down here to get some water. I always drink water when I'm sad s-so I came to get some." Lexie gave Rachel a sad smile and ruffled her hair.

"Come on you can sleep with me in my room so you won't have any more night terrors okay? Like when I stayed at the hospital and held your hand so you could sleep." Lexie said. She observed Rachel and took in her body language at the moment. She would have to talk to Meredith about getting Rachel some counseling. Rachel looked so scared and lost and young and little.

"Okay." Rachel said as she grabbed hold of Lexie's hand. She remembered those nights when Lexie would stay with her and sleep in the hospital after her shift so that she would be able to get some sleep and she was grateful for it. If it wasn't for Lexie she would have been far worse than she was now.

"Come on Ducky I'm sure your tired." Rachel nodded and went upstairs. She fell asleep after 30 minutes and didn't have another night terror that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Like every other morning Rachel woke up an hour or so before Lexie woke up and snuck back into her room. She was incredibly nervous. Today she would start her new school. She didn't like people at all. They tended to judge her and ridicule her because she's different and because she was shy. She climbed into her own bed and put on her iPod since she had about 45 minutes before she had to get ready. She listened to her most relaxing music hoping to calm her nerves. About an hour later Meredith went into Rachel's room to wake her up and talk to her. She knocked on the door but when she got no answer she stuck her head in to see Rachel lying on her bed with her eyes closed, her headphones in, and her humming a song. She went in and tapped Rachel on the shoulder trying to get her attention. Rachel jumped and sat up almost hitting Meredith in the process. Rachel looked up, the fright was there in here eyes, but when she realized where she was it was gone just as fast as it came. But it did not go unnoticed by Meredith.

"Are you okay Rachel?" She asked concerned as she brushed Rachel's hair out of her face.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. She took out her headphones and shut of her music. She looked up and checked the time seeing that it was a few minutes before she needed to get ready.

"Rachel I need to talk to you about something before you get ready for school."

"Okay…" Rachel said slightly worried. "Your not going to send me back are you?"

"What? No we would never do that to you Rachel, ever!" Meredith said. "Derek, Lexie, and I were talking and we all agreed that it would be in your best interest if you went to see a therapist or a councilor to talk about what happened before you came to live with us…" Meredith said hoping Rachel would have no objections.

Rachel nodded her head. She knew this was coming. She didn't want to talk to somebody but because she was still afraid that Meredith would send her back she agreed to it.

"Okay, that's fine." Rachel said with little emotion in her voice. She didn't want Meredith to know that she didn't want to go.

"Alright, I'll let you get ready for school then. I'll be dropping you off today." Meredith said while leaving the room. Rachel nodded and smiled. She was happy that Meredith was the one taking her to school.

After getting out of the shower Rachel got dressed. She wasn't trying to impress anyone so she threw on some black skinny jeans, her white sleeveless button down with the studded collar, and her concords. Something simple for the first day. She grabbed her knapsack and went downstairs. Being to nervous to eat she just nibbled on a red apple until Meredith came downstairs to take her. She hopped in the front seat and put on the radio hoping that the music would distract her. 15 minutes later Meredith pulled into the school parking lot. They got out and made their way to the main office. After Meredith had everything set up for Rachel, gave her lunch money, and gave her a kiss on the forehead she let Rachel into the McKinely High school. Rachel wandered around aimlessly trying to find her locker in the massive hallway. When she had no luck she looked around for someone to help her. When she finally had enough courage to look up and find someone she spotted a group of three girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms. So she took a deep breath and went up to them. She cleared her throat.

"Um… e-excuse me. Can you help me find my-my locker please?" She asked shyly.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany turned around to see a gorgeous but nervous looking girl staring at her schedule and locker combination biting her bottom lip. They all thought the same thing when they saw her. She is gorgeous. Quinn cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yeah sure," She said cautiously. "I'd be happy to help." Quinn took the paper out of her hand and looked at the locker number. She pointed to the lover a few rows down and sent Rachel in the direction.

"Thanks." Rachel said and walked away.

"Wow." Quinn said as the three of them walked away.

"What you mean wow. She is hot right Sanny? And she's so cute and tiny!" Brittany said.

"For real Britt's the girl is gorgeous." Santana said.

Brittany looked over and Santana and saw the look in her eyes and knew that Santana liked her.

"See something you like San?" Quinn asked as she realized what Brittany had.

"Yes I do." Santana said staring at the girl she had just met.

"Come on babe let's go formally introduce ourselves to the new girl." Quinn said taking her girlfriend Brittany's hand. "Coming San?"

Santana nodded and closed her locker, following the girls in front of her.

"Hey do you need help finding your classes?" Santana asked tapping the girl's slightly. Rachel, not expecting anyone to talk to her, jumped when Santana tapped her on the shoulder. Looking around and settling her heart slightly before she turned around.

"I didn't mean to scare you. What you so jumpy?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No. Sorry. New school and all I'm just a bit nervous." Rachel said.

"I'm Santana, that's Quinn, and that's her girlfriend Brittany." Santana said pointing at the two girls as she introduces them.

"Hi. My name's Rachel…." Rachel said quietly looking not directly at them but giving them a small smile. Santana took the time to really give the girl a once over. She saw faint traces of bruises and a slight amount a fear in Rachel's eyes that she could tell Rachel was trying to hide. She knew there was something different about Rachel but didn't exactly know what.

"Hi Rachie!" Brittany said smiling at Rachel trying to make her feel welcomed.

Rachel smiled and actually looked at Brittany in the eyes. She had kind eyes and Rachel liked that about her.

"Hi Brittany." Rachel said giving Brittany a small smile. Although Rachel flinched slightly Brittany grabbed her hand took her schedule. She looked it over and smiled noticing Rachel had a few classes with Santana.

"Your first class is right down the hall." Quinn said looking over Brittany's shoulder to see the paper. "We'll walk you." Quinn said. She wanted to make sure everybody saw Rachel with her so that they knew that she was off limits and they she was not to be slushied or bullied. Rachel nodded and thanked them.

After saying goodbye Rachel settled into her first and favorite class AP English. After she pulled out a notebook and a pen Rachel noticed someone had come and sit down next to her.

"So you're the new girl everyone has been going on about." The girl said as she sat down next to Rachel. Rachel gulped and looked at the girl next to her.

"I. I…"

"Relax. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." She said putting up her hands to show that she wasn't going to do anything.

"My name's Tina."

"Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel." She said giving Rachel a small smile.

The girls passed notes aimlessly during the class. Rachel had liked Tina. She was different like her and she was nice to her. She of course had her guard up at all times and wouldn't look anyone in the eye just yet but she found herself wanting to get to know Tina and maybe make a friend again. Tina and Rachel shared a lot of classes so Tina would walk her to all of them once again chatting about small things. Tina reminded her of her friend Lana who she had went to school with in the past. Lana was her best friend and only friend. Almost like a sister to her. She helped her when she needed it and was always there for her. She missed Lana a lot but had no way of reaching her after she was taken away from her parents.

After her last class before lunch Rachel wandered towards the lunchroom. She grabbed herself a salad and some pineapple juice and looked around for an empty table where she could sit and just listen to her iPod. She found one in the back of the cafeteria. She put her headphones in and read a book while thinking about her life and how it changed. During the last 10 minutes of lunch Tina spotted Rachel and sat with her. Rachel pulled out her headphones and gave Tina a small smile.

"Hey T."

"Hey Rae. Question do you sing?"

"Yes why?"

"We have a glee club here you should come with me to a meeting after school."

"What's a glee club?"

"It's like a choir but we dance and stuff. It's really fun. Were mainly a bunch of losers but its fun?"

"I'd ilk that and your not a loser T. I think your cool." Rachel said just as the bell rang when they went their separate ways.

During her second to last class she noticed Santana walk in a smiled slightly. She thought Santana was drop dead gorgeous and the fact that her skirt was so short and her legs looked amazing helped too. Santana spotted Rachel and sat next to her. Rachel gave Santana a wave and a smile. Santana smiled back and pulled out her things. She took a deep breath and smelled Rachel's perfume and shampoo. She smelled like vanilla and it Santana loved it. All through class Rachel snuck small looks at Santana and studied her face. She barely paid attention in Spanish so it was a good thing that she spoke it fluently.

After her last class and a trip to her and Tina's locker the girls walked into the glee club room. When they realized that Tina wasn't alone they all looked up.

"Guys this is Rachel. Rachel this is Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Finn, and L-." Rachel's jaw dropped when she realized who was sitting in the last seat.

"Lena?!" Lena got up out of her seat quickly and pulled Rachel into a bear hug. She couldn't help herself she started to cry. She didn't know if she would ever see Lena again and she was happy to have her back in her life. Lena pulled Rachel to her seat by Tina and sat down pulling Rachel into her lap.

"We'll talk later." Lena whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel nodded at her right when Mr. Schuster, the Spanish teacher, walked in. He looked around and noticed Rachel.

"Well looks like we have a new girl here. Rachel the rules are that everyone is welcomed in but  
everyone has to audition." Rachel nodded and looked at Lena for help. She nodded and joined Rachel in the middle of the room. Rachel grabbed the acoustic guitar and joined Lena.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

Some days I can't even trust myself

It's killing me to see you this way'

Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Soon it will all be over and buried with our past

We used to play outside when we were young

And full of life and full of love

Some days, I don't know if I am wrong or right

Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear'

Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!The screams all sound the sameHey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore

You're gone gone gone away

I watched you disappear

All that's left is a ghost of youNow we're torn torn torn apart

There's nothing we can do

Just let me go we'll meet again soon

Now wait wait wait for me

Please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey! Don't listen to a word I say

Hey! The screams all sound the same

Hey! Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say Hey!

The screams all sound the same Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore.

"Wow. That was great Rachel. Welcome to glee club." Mr. Schue said.

"Rachel nodded and thanked everyone who clapped. The two girls resumed there seating positions and listened contently during the meeting. After glee Lena took Rachel to the closest Starbucks.

"I'm so happy you're here Mouse!"

"I missed you too Tig, so much." Lena said.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"He hurt me really bad this time Lena. I almost died. I couldn't do it anymore… He beat me with a bat and he broke my ribs, gave me a concussion, brain swelling, cuts, broken wrist. I got away but I couldn't hide it anymore. I don't know what happened but when I woke up these three doctors they were so nice to me. I got comfortable with them over the few months I stayed in the hospital."

"Rae…" Lena said as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I got adopted after they took me away from him."

"By who?"

"The doctors who took care of me. Meredith and Derek and Meredith's little sister Lexie." Rachel said.

"Wait Meredith Grey? She works with my foster parents. Arizona Robbins and Calopi Torres. Your that Rachel! I didn't think to put two and two together." Rachel smiled at this information. She had her best friend back. She pinched herself to make sure this was real and not just a dream.

"Rachel did he ever…"

Rachel looked down and shook her head. She couldn't go there. Not in a Starbucks and not yet.

"I can't Le. I can't go there not yet." She said quietly looking at their hands.

"It's okay Mouse. I understand."

"Thanks Tig."

"I will never leave again okay! I promise I had no choice last time."

"Do they all know about the past Lena?"

"Tina knows. But she's the only one I'm close enough to. You know me always hard to get behind the barrier."

"Yeah that was one thing we always had in common. I like Tina though. She reminded me of you when we first met. That's why I talked to her."

"She does a little huh?"

"Yeah." Rachel said with a small giggle. After a bit more catching up Lena gave Rachel a drop home and went on there way with each other's phone numbers saved. Rachel pulled out her keys and walked into the house. She pulled out her phone to text Meredith and Derek that they where home. Then she went upstairs to do her homework and listen to her iPod.

-DINNER-

Lexie went upstairs to get Rachel for dinner when she heard her humming. She would never get over how great Rachel's voice sounded. She knocked on the door but when she got no response she stuck her head in to see Rachel with her ear buds in. She went into Rachel's room and tapped her lightly hoping not to scare her. Rachel jumped and turned around pulling her headphones out of her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Lexie said kneeling down so she was face level with Rachel. Rachel took a deep breath while Lexie pushed her hair out of her face. She saw a flash of fear in Rachel's eyes that was gone a second later.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Rachel nodded and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. She was so jumpy and hated that she let the man who was supposed to love and take care of her reduce her to a scared, little, subconscious, child who's insecurities were written on her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel said. Lexie knew she was lying but she brushed it off for later because she knew she would never forget.

"Come on. Derek brought chinese for dinner. One day we might actually feed you a balanced home cooked meal." Lexie joked hoping to put a smile on Rachel's face. Rachel giggled a little and followed Lexie down stairs. Rachel sat down at the kitchen counter next to Lexie as Meredith and Derek gave her a kiss on the head and grabbed forks and plates. After everyone was settled the questions came.

"So Rachel how was your first day of school?" Derek asked.

"It was actually pretty great. I joined a glee club and I reconnected with an old friend."

"An old friend?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah her name is Lena. We went to school together before I came here. Let's just say our home lives were similar which is why we sort of stuck a friendship in the first place. But when someone found out about Lena's… predicament she was placed into foster care and got adopted and we couldn't stay in touch. She's my best friend."

"Wait Callie and Arizona's Lena?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah I had no idea she moved here but I'm happy she did."

"That's great Rachel." Meredith said giving a look to Derek. They knew about Lena's past and how she was abused and raped and beaten b y her parents so to just think about that made them realize that with Rachel's past it might not just be about being beaten, she could have been raped or a number of things that they didn't even want to think about at the moment. They indeed wanted to ask her about it but they knew this wasn't dinner talk and they knew she wasn't ready. They continued to eat dinner and talk about their day. After dinner Rachel went to her room and pulled out her phone and iPod and texted Lena.

**I hope you guys like the chapter. Tell me what you think. For my character Lena picture Troian Bellisario. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lena pulled up to the Grey residence and parked in front. She got there about half an hour before they were supposed to be in school. She texted Rachel and told her she was outside. Rachel ran down stairs and open the door and puled Lena in to a hug.

"You know it's still weird that your actually here." Rachel said.

"I know I was going to go back for you… I just had to save up the money to get you away from him. I shouldn't have left you there and I am so sorry Mouse I-." Lena said but was interrupted by Rachel.

"It was not your fault. It wasn't okay. I know you always blamed yourself because I told not to tell but it wasn't. We kept each other's secret because we were scared and I don't blame you for that okay?"

"I shou-." But once again she was cut off but by Meredith this time. Meredith walked into the living room looking for Rachel.

"Rac- Oh hi Lena."

"Hey aunt Mer." Lena said getting up to give her a hug.

"Aunt Mer?" Rachel murmured under her breath.

"There's oatmeal in the kitchen and fruit." She said as Lexie and Derek made their way to the kitchen. Rachel hopped on Lena's back and pointed to the kitchen.

"To the kitchen fast." Rachel said laughing along with Lena.

"As you wish your majesty." Lena said as she ran towards the kitchen with Meredith smiling behind them.

-SCHOOL-

Rachel was walking to her locker with Tina and Lena by her side when Finn approached her. He walked up to Rachel with his usual goofy smile.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi…" Rachel said giving the tall boy in front of him a confused look.

"Finn remember from glee?"

"Oh right hi Finn."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school one day maybe help me with my singing cause your so good at it."

"I would like to Finn but I can't sorry." She said hoping that he would just walk away, leave her alone, and know that she wasn't interested at all.

"But-"

"She said she wasn't interested Finnessa so walk away." Hearing Santana's voice Finn paled and walked away. Rachel laughed as she watched Finn run away.

"Thank you Santana, you didn't have to do that." Rachel said giving Santana a small shy smile.

"Don't mention it, little goose." Santana said as she gave a small wave and walked away. Lena and Tina watched the interaction between the two and looked on quite amused. When Santana was gone they both started to laugh.

"She so likes you!" Tina said, as Rachel turned red.

"There is no way someone like Santana like someone like me."

"Rae."

"Changing the subject now. Besides Finn keeps staring at me and its kind of creepy." Rachel said looking over at Finn with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face.

"Uh-Oh the overgrown man child has set his eyes on you." Tina said making Rachel and Lena laugh as Lena threw her arm over Tina's shoulder. Rachel raised her eyebrow discreetly at Lena but said nothing.

"Overgrown what?" Rachel asked.

"Finn is a clumsy, overgrown, child, who kicks chairs when he's upset. He's totally crushing on you and he's not going to give up for a while. It's a good thing Santana's crushing on you. She won't let him get to close to you… Little goose." Tina said laughing along with Lena, as Rachel blushed even harder.

"Its not funny guys." Rachel said giving a faux pout.

"Yeah it is just a little." Tina said. Rachel grabbed her books and what not from her lockers and the girls went to their respective classes with promises to meet up for lunch. Rachel was happy for her first class because she shared it with Santana. She sat down next to Santana and gave her a small smile.

"Gracias por esta mañana." Rachel whispered to Santana as Mr. Schue started his lesson.

"¿Usted habla español?"

"Aprendí sí cuando era más joven"

"Muy agradable, hizo tan el I." Santana said grinning at Rachel.

The rest of the class was filled with Rachel and Santana going back and fort in Spanish while avoiding Mr. Schuester's questions.

The rest of the day Rachel laid back and kept her guard up observing everybody and what happens around her. She wanted to make sure she knew exactly whom to stay away from and if she needed to get away any rooms she could duck into. She knew that the auditorium was pretty much empty all the time and there were two janitors' closets that where empty and that nobody used. After her scouting she met up with Tina and Lena at her locker. They got what they needed and went to lunch. Tina and Lena took Rachel to sit with them and the glee kids. As soon as Rachel sat down Finn squeezed in right next to her. She groaned and rolled her eyes as Tina and Lena snickered.

"Move Finnessa before I move you myself." Santana said. Rachel exhaled and smiled. She was never so happy to hear Santana's voice. Finn grumbled but scooted over next to Puck.

Rachel mouthed a thank you to Santana as Brittany and Quinn sat down forcing Finn even farther away from Rachel. Lena laughed and punched Rachel softly in the arm. Rachel stuck her tongue out at her and Lena plucked it. Rachel glared at her and threw a piece of lettuce at her laughing when it got stuck in her hair but stopped when she realized everyone was gawking at the two of them.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Puck asked.

"We went to school together before Lena was-. Do they know?"

"Yeah they know I'm adopted. Mouse and I were and still are best friends. We were really close but then I got adopted and I had to move here." Lena said.

"So Rach why did you come here?" Quinn asked.

"I was adopted a few months ago and moved here too. I didn't know Lena was here because we lost touch for a while. So when I came here I found out she was here and the rest is history."

"So how do you like McKinely so far?" Finn asked from the end of the table. Santana glared at him, which was not missed by Rachel, Tina, or Lena.

"Umm… It's okay I can't complain at the moment. It's an improvement from my last school." Rachel said.

"True that!" Lena said putting her hand up like Artie usually does. Everybody started to laugh and Lena gave Artie a high five. Tina laughed and moved herself closer to Lena. Lena slung her arm over Tina's shoulder. Rachel once again picked up on it but said nothing. She tapped Santana on the arm and nodded towards Lena and Tina.

"¿Actúan siempre como un par?" Rachel asked Santana hoping she was the only one who understood what she said.

"Sí, pienso que es lindo pero nunca lo diría hacia fuera ruidosamente." Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

"Son lindos juntos pero no hago cosa Lena haré el primer movimiento." Rachel said.

"Estoy de acuerdo pero ni uno ni otro Tina." Santana said. Lena leaned over and plucked Rachel nose. Rachel pouted at Lena.

"Hey!" Rachel said. "That's not nice!" she grumbled. Santana smiled at Rachel slightly. She found that Rachel's pout to be so adorable and how wide her eyes were. Brittany nudged Quinn and pointed to Santana. Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"I may not speak Spanish but I know when you're whispering about me." Lena said. Rachel snatched one of Santana's French fries and tossed it at Lena hitting her right in the middle of the forehead. Everyone laughed and continued with their lunch asking Rachel casual questions and learned more about her.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"So are you still sleeping over Tig?"

"Yeah come on my ride's this way." Lena said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading the way. Once they were situated Rachel went straight into the conversation.

"So when are you and Tina going to finally get together?" Rachel asked. Lena's jaw dropped.

"What?" She said turning to face Rachel as soon as she got to a stoplight.

"It's pretty obvious you like her Tig. The looks, the always touching, the cute little bantering. Santana said you guys are always like that. That's what we talking about when you hit me at lunch." Rachel said putting on a faux pout pretending to be mad still. Lena laughed at Rachel's pout.

"Okay so maybe I do like Tina… that does not mean I am going to say something. She doesn't like me back we are just really close friends." Lena said.

"Yeah okay… and Santana isn't incredibly attractive." Rachel muttered.

"So you do like her."

"No… Maybe…." She said. "I'm not going to do anything about it Lena. Look at me Lena. I cant even stand at my locker with out feeling like he is right behind me ready to hurt me for doing something wrong or hear his voice in my head pointing out all of my flaws. I'm not ready for that." Rachel said looking at her feet and biting her lip. Lena pulled into a parking space in front of the house and turned to face Rachel.

"It will get better Mouse. I promise it will. I wont let anything happen to you ever again. I shouldn't have…."

"Lena how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault. If anything it was my fault I-."

"None of this was your fault. None of it! He should have never put is hands on you." Although Rachel heard Lena say the words she didn't believe them. She thought it was her fault because she wasn't perfect enough and that she didn't do what she was told to the best of her ability and that is why he did the things he did to her. She felt as though she deserved what she got and that whatever happened to her was her fault because she couldn't do anything right. Every time he yelled at her or hit her or touched her she blamed herself because after hearing a lie for so long it starts to sound like the truth. But she would never say these things out loud because of the fear. The fears of going back to that dark place again. The fear of being hit or tortured again. She never wanted to revert to that ever again and even if it slowly killed her she wouldn't go back.

**I know this is short but I wanted to put a little pezberry action into this story and I also wanted to ass a little fin bashing because its so much fun. I hope you enjoy the update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel shut her locker and wondered to the choir room taking the long way. She had a lot on her mind and she couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had woken up with. She took slow small steps on her way to choir room not really caring if she was late. She sighed as she looked up to see the choir room. Everyone looked so happy and comfortable but she felt out of place. She shook she head and then put on a fake smile. As soon as Lena saw Rachel she knew something was wrong. Rachel could feel Lena looking at her as she made her way to the empty seat next to Santana. Santana eyes switched from Lena's face to Rachel's. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know if it was her place to say anything so she grabbed Rachel's hand and placed their intertwined fingers in her lap. Lena smiled and mouthed a thank you to Santana. Rachel smiled getting a little teary eyed.

"Gracias por ése." Rachel whispered into Santana's ear. They held hands through out all of glee until Santana raised her hand to sing.

"The floor's all yours Lena." Mr. S said going to sit in his chair.

"Thanks… Umm this is for Tina." Lena said with a blush on her cheeks.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work

We didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up...

I won't give up on us

(No I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough, He knows

(I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn

(We are alive, We are loved)

God knows we're worth it

(And were worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up...

Through out the whole song Lena made sure to look at Tina and made sure she understood what she was doing. She wanted to let Tina know that she was going to be there for her and love her. She wanted to let Tina know that she wouldn't break her heart. Everyone clapped and when Lena returned to her seat Tina gave her a hug kiss. Grinning like a little kid on Christmas day Lena sat between Tina and Rachel with Tina's hand wrapped around hers.

"Good job." Rachel whispered in Lena's ear. Lena nodded to Rachel grinning even harder.

"Finalmente, yo estaba cansado de esperar a que eso suceda." Santana said to Rachel. They sat holding hands themselves as the rest of glee went on.

After glee Santana built up her courage before turning to Rachel. "Hey little goose… I was wondering if you would like to maybe get some coffee with me and I can drop you home." She asked trying not to show how nervous she truly was. Lena smiled and nudged Rachel silently telling her to say yes. Rachel glared at Lena before looking back over at Santana and giving her a genuine smile.

"Yeah I would like that." Rachel grabbed her bag and took Santana's hand. They walked over to Santana's car and got it. The short ride to the café by the school was silent but not awkward. It was comfortable for Rachel. Santana parked the car and they made their way into the café. After ordering they sat at a table.

"That song Lena sung today was really beautiful Santana. I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"Yeah. The song was beautiful too. I love Jason Mraz."

"Really? I didn't peg you for a Mraz fan."

"Yeah well there is a lot you don't know about me little goose, which is something I would like to change."

"Id…. I'd like that."

"Thank you again for what you did for me today in glee. I was having a really bad day and you helped a lot."

"Glad to be of service."

"So tell me about yourself Santana. I've only gotten to see your bad ass side as Lena puts it." Santana laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, think of everything you have ever heard about me. All of the rumors and the talk." She said. Rachel nodded thinking for a minute. "Now everything you've thought of, erase it. It's mainly all lies."

'I figured actually."

"Truth is everything you hear in school I'm the exact opposite. All that is just a way to climb the social latter of high school and to protect myself in a way. I know a lot of people are going to tell you to stay away from me but I'd like it a lot of you didn't." Santana said but then Rachel saw the walls go up in her eyes. "Now don't ever mention this part of the conversation to anyone."

Rachel nodded. She could understand Santana's point. She had her walls up so who was she to judge Santana's? She knew she liked Santana a lot but she was afraid. She didn't think she was ready for anything. And what if her father was to ever come after her again. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her. The rest of the time their they spent time just talking. Rachel enjoyed herself a lot more than she had in such a long time. On the way Santana dropped Rachel home. She walked her to the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Rachel smiled after she watched Santana drive away before turning around and walking into her home with a goofy grin on her face. Meredith heard the door close and called out to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, dinner's ready!" She called from the kitchen.

"Okay coming!" Rachel said before jogging upstairs to drop her stuff and wash up before dinner. She washed her hands and face then threw on some sweat pants and a tank. She pulled her sweats down a bit and studied her tattoo. She and Lena had gotten matching tattoos when they had told the truth about their living situations to each other. She thought back to that day and smiled. She remembered how hard it was for them to save up money to get those anchor tattoos. She shook her head, sighed and ran downstairs.

"Hey!" She said as she jumped on Lena's back. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Mer invited the crew for dinner. Which I appreciate because we were probably going to have Chinese for dinner tonight." Lena whispered as she carried Rachel to the table. Rachel hopped off Lena's back and gave Arizona and Callie kisses on the cheeks and said hello before taking her seat next to Lena.

"So…?" Lena said as the others ass looked up at her and Rachel.

"Stop. No."

"Wha?" Lena said looking innocent.

"I know what your going to ask and the answer is still no I'm not telling you." Rachel said sticking her tongue out at Lena. Lena pouted and threw a carrot at Rachel's forehead. Rachel squinted her eyes at Lena and pushed her off her stool.

"Rachel you better run." Callie said as everyone cracked up and shook their heads. Rachel took a bite before hopping off her chair and running upstairs. They chased each other for 15 minutes until Lena caught Rachel and carried her back to the kitchen upside down while Rachel hit her on her back.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS RSRSRS

Rachel snuck into Lexie's room to see her sitting up with the blanket pulled up like she was waiting for Rachel to come in. Rachel smiles and climbs into the bed and into Lexie's arms like she usually does.

"So you gonna tell me why Lena was chasing you around the house?" Rachel sighed and nodded as she got comfortable.

"Santana Lopez."

"Who?"

"This amazing, beautiful, funny, talented girl. She took me to get some coffee after glee today."

"You like her, huh?"

"Yes… but I don't know… I don't think I can… I can't open my heart like that yet… It's too soon. I like her but I'm afraid. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't think I can handle getting hurt like that again."

"I understand and your right your shouldn't open you heart up if you aren't ready. But also Rachel you have to understand what your dad did to you, none if it was your fault, and you should understand that not everyone would hurt you. And if anyone tries you have a number of doctors who can kill and make it look like an accident."

Rachel laughed then yawned. She was grateful for this second chance at a family because so far she was enjoying it.

"Thanks Lex." Rachel said then turned into Lexie's side to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I figured I should some how put a little Shelby action into this and give a little more insight into the past so sorry for the shortness and long wait.**

Rachel climbed in the car humming along to Amos Lee. Lena climbed and drove them to school parking in her usual spot. Lena grabbed her hand as they walked into school. Lena left Rachel at her locker and went to her own. She knew today would be a little rough for Rachel because it was the day her mother abandoned her and Rachel was wearing her mother's button down sleeveless shirt. She gave Rachel a squeeze on the arm before leaving her so that she knew she would be there.

Rachel sighed. She knew today was going to be a terrible day. It always was. She was young but she would never forget the way her mother pushed her away when she left her in the hands of that fuck up's house. Rachel closed her and turned around. But when she did she was hit with something sticky and cold right in her face. She wiped the slushie out of her eyes and looked down. Her mother's shirt was ruined.

"Santana's not here to protect you now is she glee loser?" Some cheerleader sneered in her face.

"Oh shit." Lena said as she ran from Tina's side to get Rachel. But it was too late. Rachel grabbed the cheerleader and held her by her neck on the lockers behind her.

"Get off me!" The girl barely got out as she pulled on Rachel's wrist.

"Look what you did to my shirt!" Rachel screamed. Lena put her hands around Rachel and pulled her back but Rachel didn't let go.

"Rachel stop." Lena said as she picked Rachel up and pulled her back. Rachel let go and let Lena carry her to the bathroom with Tina trailing behind them. Lena set Rachel down and she ran her hands through her wet hair. She turned suddenly and kicked the stall door.

"Mouse…."

"My shirt Lena. HER SHIRT! What am I supposed to do?!" Lena sighed and held her arms open for Rachel to step in.

"Come on lets clean you up and get out of here. We can go to the hospital." Lena said. Rachel pouted and began to wash her hair with Tina's help as Lena left to get their bags from the hallway. Once Rachel was done Lena kissed Tina goodbye and they walked out of school.

"Rachel please stop pouting. I don't understand why you hang on to that shirt anyway. You wore it every year."

"Because it is all I have left of her. It was her favorite shirt and she gave it to me to remember her by okay." Rachel stomped of to the car and got in. She said nothing on the way to Rachel's place. When they got there Rachel ran inside and changed into her favorite oversized sweater. Lena sat in the car and sighed. She shouldn't have said that and she knew it but she didn't understand. The lady abandoned her for God sakes. She didn't understand why she would want to hold on to that memory. Rachel left her shirt soaking in the sink and walked back outside with her headphones blasting in her ear. Lena sighed and drove off to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Meredith was the first one to spot the two. She ran over quickly scared that something was wrong. She pulled Rachel to her checking her pulse and looking her over.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you bleeding?"

"Mom! I'm fine." Meredith stopped and looked at Rachel and smiled almost tearing up.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry."

"No no, its just you called me mom…"

"Oh, I'm sorry do you prefer Meredith or?"

"No. I like it I was just surprised is all… But what happened? Are you okay?"

"She got slushie and her biological mom's shirt got ruined and she went crazy."

"Shut up Lena."

"What does she mean you went crazy?" Meredith said narrowing her eyes at the two looking back and forth at the two of them.

"The girl ruined my shirt. She ruined my mother's shirt. She got red dye all over it. It was literally all I had left of her. And I didn't mean to but I just got so mad so I pushed her against the locker and held her there. I just… that was her shirt. And now I don't have anything left."

"Oh Rachel… Come on." Meredith says as she leads Rachel to an empty room.

"I'm gonna split…" Lena says before booking out of the hospital before Rachel could say anything. Rachel sighed and sat on the empty hospital bed. She began to squirm as Meredith closed the door and turned around.

"Talk to me kid."

"I know everyone thinks it's strange that I hold on to that shirt like that but it's all I have left and it helps me to remember her. I just… I just want to know why she left me. I want to know what was wrong with me that she felt the need to just abandon me and leave me with those people."

"Rachel it's normal to miss her she was your mother after all. But there was and still is nothing wrong with you. She made the mistake of leaving you. She is the one missing out on an amazing person not you okay? When I was younger I used to hate my father for leaving and choosing Lexie over me but as I got older I was still upset yes but I realized that he was the one missing out on me not the other way around."

Rachel sniffled and nods. She leaned over and hugged Meredith.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid. Why don't I get somebody to take you home okay? You look like you could use a day off."

Rachel nods and lies back as Meredith runs off to find someone. She takes a deep breath and sighs before pulling out her iPod and then her cell phone.

**Lena I'm sorry. –R **

**I knw Rae, its fine. Btw Santana just kickd tht cheerios ass for you. She tots likes you. –L **

**OH MY GOD! Is she okay? Santana didn't get hurt right? And how many times to I have to tell you to use proper English when you message me? –R **

**Yeah Yeah… Don't worry your precious Latino is just fine. She's been freaking out asking if you were okay and stuff. So when should I start to plan the wedding? –L**

**Shut up jerk . . Tell her I'm fine and I will text her when I get home. –R**

**Lol Love you too. –L **

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Lexie knocked on the door and pushed her head into the doorway.

"Hey tiny, how you feeling?" She asks. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel says as she scoots over in her bed making room for Lexie. Lexie sat down and Rachel leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Meredith told you about my day huh?"

"Yes, she did. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I take you to your therapy appointment."

"I'm better now." She says. "The talk I had with Meredith helped. Let me just put on my sneakers and then we can go."


End file.
